Ron Weasley, The Disgrace to the Wizarding World
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: He’s a Death Eater and he has betrayed all of his friends and his family...his name is Ronald Weasley. This is SO not gonna happen! I hate H/Hr, too It is unrealistic! I know but don't flame me for it PLEEZ! AU ALERT!!!
1. Ron and Ron

Ron Weasley, A Disgrace to the Wizarding World  
  
  
  
Summary: A man is a Disgrace to the Wizarding world. He's a Death Eater and he has betrayed all of his friends and his family...his name is Ronald Weasley  
Here We go………………………….J.K. Rowling owns all HP characters...  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood over the grave of Draco Malfoy. His service had been small. No one had Cried. No one had shed a tear. I had only come to make sure people didn't have suspicions that I had done it. I Had killed him but I didn't want anyone to know. I smirked as I walked by the dead body and the man who stood over it, the man who cared nothing more for the body then I did. Luscius Malfoy, the Father of Draco.   
I didn't want to kill him, but, I had to make my master believe I was faithful, which I am.  
  
  
I didn't want to kill Draco. He had been a friend when Harry went of with Hermione. I loved Hermione but she loved him.   
  
As I walked home I remembered about my last moment with my old friends……  
  
*I had walked in on them kissing….I had yelled and screamed and ran back up to my room. I had fallen asleep and I remember waking up feeling horrible. I always knew he loved her, but, it had shocked me. I haven't seen them since. I shouldn't have hidden my feelings.*  
  
One day I went back to Godric's Hollow. I had peeked inside the window and saw HIM with Hermione. They were holding a baby. I watched as Harry kissed her and she had kissed him back.  
I put on my invisibility cloak and had walked in. I walked to the fireplace and saw a picture. It was a picture of us. The Three of us in Hogwarts…It was taken right before the problems had started. I looked at it in disgrace and threw in on the floor. Harry looked up fast and Hermione's eyes followed. Hermione ran to the picture and picked it up. She started to cry.   
  
"Harry, this was our only picture of him…..why this one.." she whimpered.  
  
I hated to see her like this but I had been angry. I walked up to "him" and stared him the face. He could feel me breathing. He seemed to look straight at me. I blew air in his face and ran off.  
  
" Hermione he was here. It was him." "He" said.   
  
I laughed and walked upstairs their home. I walked in a small bedroom and saw a baby. I picked up the baby and took of my invisibility. I smiled my cruel smile at it and it started to cry.  
  
"SHUT UP! Stupid, thing!" I yelled. I dropped it in the basinet and hit it with the Full Body Bind curse. It shut Up. Then I heard thumping. Harry was coming. I draped the Invisibility cloak around me and sat in the corner.  
  
Harry walked in and saw his baby sitting stock still. His face turned white, I smirked. He thought the baby was dead. He went to pick it up and the thing screamed again. Harry's face turned normal again and he placed the baby down. He looked around the room and swiveled his hands around. He was looking for me….  
  
"RON! I know you are in here!!!! Get away from my family!! You chose to leave us!!! Get out before I find you!! I'll never forgive you for what you did, but I WILL let you free is you go now!" Harry yelled. I didn't move.  
  
Hermione walked in.  
"He…He's in here?" She whispered. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron…..Listen to me! I still love you like a brother!! Please stop this foolishness!" She said.  
  
I pulled off my cloak and they gasped.  
  
"Ron...get...out….of here!" Harry yelled.   
  
Just then there were small footsteps coming down the hall. A small child about 5 years old walked in. I smiled at Harry and ran at the kid. I picked him up and flew down the stairs. I ran out of the house and on my broom. I out the kid in front of me. Harry ran out right behind me!!  
  
"RON!! GET BACK HERE WITH HIM!!!" I just cackled and flew away.  
  
  
Then I remembered the kid was on my broom.  
  
"Hey you…what's your name?"  
  
"Ronald Potter! Who are you?" The kid asked sweetly as if I wasn't kidnapping him, but giving him candy.   
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm your new daddy."   
  
\  
  
A/N: OK…..I hope you like!!! This chapter was like a prologue next chapter will be of little Ron growing up with his new daddy. He will forget about Harry and Hermione and he will go to Hogwarts, where Hermione Potter works as the Transfiguration teacher…….. 


	2. Hogwarts

Ron Weasley, The disgrace of The Wizarding world  
  
  
  
*-*-*REVISED!!!!!!!!!!!*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
A/n: Ok, I know that some people didn't like this story because of the whole Harry/Hermione thing, well, if any one here has read ANY of my stories you would know that I am not for H/Hr. I'm for R/Hr and H/G ok…..so maybe you should wait for the next chapters before you flame about that…….  
  
Ok, here we go….  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
When I saw Ron I could've died. If only he knew that I loved him. I always had. But he turned dark and I only had Harry left. I would never give up my love for Harry or my children but, now for my foolishness, Ron has our Baby. Ron Potter is now Ron Weasley's kid. Weird. We had named Ron after Ron because we still loved him, even after he left. My heart broke into pieces when Harry had kissed me and Ron saw. His face turned red and his eyes lost the spark they had once held. I hadn't meant to kiss Harry, I don't know what came over me. Well, this was the outcome and I'd never give it up.  
I had healed after Ron had left, then he came to her home and stole my baby. Harry had run after him, but was no match for the DeathEater. I looked at Ron and Ron flying away and I cried.  
  
**Ron's Sr. POV ***  
  
"What about my other daddy?" He asked.  
  
"He had to go…your mommy, too. Sorry kid." I said.  
  
He seemed to look sad for a moment so I patted his shoulder and took out my wand.  
  
"Obliverous Parentus!" I yelled. It was a spell Voldemort had made up to torture kids. Making them forget their parents. It could only be broken by the true mother's tears falling on the ground and mixing with the child's tears. I hated doing it, but, Hell, I was a Death Eater…..  
  
"Since we both have the same name I'll call you Junior…..let's go to my house." I said...the kid smiled and we flew off to my house, which was secluded from the rest of the Wizarding world.  
  
A few years later I reported to my master for the first time. He almost killed me for killing Draco. I had thought that had been what he'd wanted. But nope, he wanted the wife dead. So together we brought him back. Voldemort spared my life and told Malfoy he had died because his wife had betrayed him. So, we killed her. And his son and mine became friends, they were the same age. Tom Malfoy and Ron Weasley Jr. were best of friends and they shared a lot, they're mom's for instance. Tom's mom had bean killed, by his father (even though he didn't know that) and Ron Jr. thought his mother had died.   
Tom's mother was Cho Chang and Ron's was supposedly Lavender Brown (Whom Ron had also killed)  
  
**6 years later.**  
  
Junior had just got his letter from Hogwarts… He was so happy. He wanted to be in Slytherin. I had taught him his best in being evil, and he was excited about becoming a Death Eater at 13. Ron smiled at the thought of Hermione, Miss. Headmistress, seeing her baby boy go into Slytherin.  
  
**Ron Junior's POV**  
  
I was so afraid. I hoped to be put into Slytherin, my father would be furious if his Junior got put into HufflePuff or Gryffindor….RavenClaw wouldn't be THAT bad…..would it?  
  
They read off a few names like, "Creevey, Marcus' And stuff like that. Then they said:  
  
"Weasley, Ron Jr." Everyone gasped. My father was a feared dark wizard……I smiled. I put the hat on my head. The last thing I saw was a man and a women. The man had Green eyes and Black hair, the women had brown hair and brown eyes. They looked liked they seen a ghost. They also looked familiar.   
  
"*Hello young one…your blood says Gryffindor but your brain says….SLYTHERIN!" I jumped up smiling and ran off to the Slytherin table. I smiled at some of the kids as they shook my hand congratulating my father.   
I looked up at the two teachers who had looked at me strangely and saw that they, too were looking at me.  
  
"That would be Professors Mr. an Mrs. Potter." said a drawling voice behind him.  
  
"TOM!! What's up!?" (a/n: woops, I used American slang in and English fic………..who cares!?)  
  
"Hey pretty-boy, glad you got into Slytherin. What are those two staring at!?" Just then Tom was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Welcome!!!!! I am your headmaster Dumbledore and this is my Headmistress Hermione Potter." The old man announced.  
Then the woman who had been staring at him stood up. I looked at her and my stomach flopped over. For some reason I wanted to be near this woman, to hug her. It was almost a motherly need. Tom was looking at me and so was the man. I looked at the man I saw his eyes. They were exactly like mine.  
  
  
A/n: Sorry it is short but I am out of Juice today…anyway, next chapter up soon  
!!!! Hope u liked!!! 


	3. Mom

Ron Weasley, The Disgrace to the Wizarding World  
  
2/9/02  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Mom  
  
A/n: Ok, now more updates for my unbelievable story!!! Oh, and peoples pleeeez put me on your author alerts...you don't have 2 have paypal cause I do...k? K, well....this chap it a bit sad...hope u like!  
-*-*-*Ick! My spelling was atrocious last chapter!! I'll fix it this chapter...promise!!!  
  
  
  
I was walking to his Transfiguration and I saw her again.   
  
"Hello Class! Welcome to Transfiguration. This is the most dangerous course you will take here at your time at Hogwarts! I welcome you!!" She yelled., staring at me the whole time.  
  
I got through class pretty easily, but what happened at the end of class scared me most.  
  
"Class Dismissed! You may go...Mr. Weasley come see me!" I groaned and told Tom to wait in the hall for me.  
  
"Ron, let me talk to you. When you were about five you were taken from your home. Your so called father kid-napped you from me. I am your real mother." She was going hysterical and I was freaked. I stared at her and said:  
  
"Sorry, lady, you can be my mom, your a mudblood." and with that I walked out.  
  
"I heard that. What was she freakin' talking about Ronny?" Tom said.   
  
"I have no idea." I admitted.  
  
"Tell your dad, man...this lady needs to be put in St. Mungos."  
  
"Ok, yeah, I'll write him now. Let's go."  
  
-*-*-*-*Big Ron-*-*-*  
  
  
"Draco!! I just got this letter from my son!!" Draco walked in and Ron handed him the letter. Draco picked it up and read:  
  
Dad,  
  
Something very strange happened to me today. In my class Pro. Hermione Potter told me she was my mother and started going crazy. I told her that she couldn't me my mom, cause she was a mudblood. She looked really hurt, but what do I care, huh dad? Oh and her husband has the same eyes as me...you sure you didn't kidnap me? Just kidding!!  
  
From  
Junior  
  
"Well, that kids sure got a mouth!" Draco said as he put the letter down.   
  
"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't go to Dumbledore. That old fool knows I took him." Ron steamed.  
  
"No sweat, amigo!!" Draco reassured him and Ron write a quick reply to his "son".  
  
Ronny boy,  
  
No worries, all mudbloods are the same. Got some screws lose. I knew that woman at my days in Hogwarts, she was always a bit spacey. And no I didn't steal you....I'm not that heartless, well, maybe I am....:)  
  
Love  
Dad  
  
He sent the letter out with his falcon and sat at the parlor with Draco.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Hermione--at Hogwarts-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione stared in shock as Ron walked out. She couldn't believe he had just said that. If only he knew.   
  
Harry walked in and saw her standing and staring. He ran in and held her to him.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I...Ron....he came in and I told him about us...and...he called me mud...blood." She whimpered. Harry held her and walked her up to Dumbledore's.  
  
"Professor, please let Hermione go home, I'll take care of her classes." Harry asked. Dumbledore needed no explanation and shooed her away. Hermione protested but soon found herself on the next train for home. She walked in a shooed her nanny away and hugged her twins, A boy and girl (featured as small babies in Chapter 1) named Aspen and Tiger. Aspen was the girl whom Hermione had been holding when Ron had walked in. Tiger was the one that Ron had hexed. Tiger now had a head-ache problem every so often, that magic couldn't heal, but he was still a normal child. Aspen had a her fathers black hair that she usually had in a bun and Tiger was named Tiger because his eyes were a light brown that looked orange and were sort of striped with black. His hair was his mother's brown but no where near as curly.  
  
They ran up to their mother and hugged her tightly. They were only 6, being one when Ron had taken their older brother and remembered nothing of the night.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*At Hogwarts...Lil Ron's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
I had just finished reading dad's reply when this girl walked in. She had black hair that was streaked with red. I remembered her from the sorting but couldn't figure out her name. Her eyes were a really cool gray that mad me drool.  
  
"Hi, there! My name is Ron!" I announced. She looked me up and down and extended a hand, smiling.  
  
"Hello there, my name is Annabelle Goyle. Call me Bell" She smiled.  
  
"OH! My uncle Draco knows your dad. My dad is Ron Weasley." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, your father is like a role model to me. My parent are stupid dolts. My mother is Pansy Parkinson. They are big eaters and couldn't catch a muggle for beans."  
  
I was happy with small talk and after awhile I go used to hanging out with her. Tom watched from the opposite end of the room looking dejected. Annabelle noticed.  
  
"Your friend Tom, he's pretty cute." I steamed for a minute before she said, "my sister might like to meet him." She said. She walked over to a girl in the corner reading book and pointed at Tom. Tom waved. I laughed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-Tom's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, you can call me most of my friends call me Ela." She smiled and I nearly melted. I caught my self and said to her:  
  
"Is that what your boyfriend calls you?" I asked, playing it smooth.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
-*-*-*-*ME-*-*-*  
  
And that my friends is how our little boys Tom and Ron, got there first and only girl-friends.  
  
  
  
A/n: Is that good????? I'm probably going to skip to 3rd year next chapter..mmk?  
  
R/r please!!! 


End file.
